


i lose my mind when it comes to you

by peachtones



Series: you and me together [7]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Hand Jobs, M/M, a match made in heaven you could say, featuring: accidental boners!, soobin has an ear kink??? but so does yeonjun so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25112824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachtones/pseuds/peachtones
Summary: Yeonjun had been trying to catch up on dramas he’d fallen behind on, halfway through his third episode when Soobin decided to join him. Except, instead of sitting literally anywhere else -- like the entire rest of the couch that Yeonjun wasn’t occupying -- he decided to sitdirectlyin front of Yeonjun, sitting in the space between the older’s legs and leaning back into his chest.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Series: you and me together [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563058
Comments: 5
Kudos: 302





	i lose my mind when it comes to you

**Author's Note:**

> title is from boyfriend by ariana grande! even tho that song has nothing to do with the fic! i just thought it fit!

Yeonjun had been trying to catch up on dramas he’d fallen behind on, halfway through his third episode when Soobin decided to join him. Except, instead of sitting literally anywhere else -- like the entire rest of the couch that Yeonjun wasn’t occupying -- he decided to sit _directly_ in front of Yeonjun, sitting in the space between the older’s legs and leaning back into his chest. Yeonjun didn’t mind, really, wrapping his arms around Soobin’s waist and hooking his chin over the younger’s shoulder so he could still see the television screen. Soobin had his cuddly moods and Yeonjun wasn’t one to deny him of the casual affection, especially when he was seeking _him_ out, instead of the other way around.

Everything was all fine and dandy, the two of them getting through another episode and a half until Soobin started squirming in front of him. 

“What?” Yeonjun asked softly, warm breath fanning across Soobin’s ear as he automatically loosened his arms around Soobin’s middle, in case what he wanted was to get up from the couch. Soobin shivered at the feeling of Yeonjun’s breath, shaking his head lightly as if to say _it’s nothing_. Yeonjun pressed a light kiss to Soobin’s neck before leaning back into the couch, returning his attention back to the drama on the screen in front of them.

But unbeknownst to Yeonjun, he had been teasing Soobin for the past hour and a half. He’d been absently playing with the string of Soobin’s sweatpants, his fingers coming dangerously close to brushing against Soobin’s crotch more than a few times. He didn’t want to stop cuddling with Yeonjun, but if the older kept playing with the string, he was going to drive him insane.

It wasn’t until twenty minutes later when Yeonjun was repositioning himself behind Soobin that he actually looked over the younger’s shoulder rather than just looking past it at the television screen and noticed the tent starting to form in the front of Soobin’s sweatpants. Oh. So that’s why Soobin had been squirming earlier. Why hadn’t he said anything? He would've been more than happy to help remedy the problem he’d accidentally created, but Soobin hadn’t said a word. Maybe he was feeling a little embarrassed, and that’s why he hadn’t said something -- that just meant that Yeonjun had to make the first move, if he didn’t want to leave his boyfriend to suffer without a semi through the next two hours and forty minutes left of his drama bingeing session.

He shifted slightly again, adjusting his hands as he did and intentionally brushed his knuckles against Soobin’s growing hard-on, light enough to be an accident. He watched any reaction out of Soobin out of the corner of his eye, pleased when Soobin’s entire body tensed up for a second, his eyes squeezing shut as he sucked in a tiny breath. Yeonjun smiled to himself, satisfied.

He waited a bit for Soobin to relax again before pressing a chaste kiss to the side of Soobin’s neck, inching forward with a few kisses until he reached the back of the younger’s ear, deciding to take his earlobe between his teeth and tug on it. Soobin’s head easily tilted to the side at the action, a soft noise leaving his lips.

Breathlessly, Soobin said, “ _Yeonjun--_ ”

“Want me to stop?” Yeonjun asked as he splayed his hand over the younger’s abdomen, lips brushing up against the shell of his ear. His fingers toyed with the waistband of Soobin’s sweatpants, but didn’t stray any further.

“N-no,” he said, squirming slightly.

“Want me to keep going?”

“ _Please_ ,” he whined.

Except Yeonjun didn’t move the hand Soobin wanted him too, instead moving the other down to palm at the front of the younger’s sweatpants, resulting in his hips canting up into Yeonjun’s hand of their own accord. A soft moan left Soobin’s lips, followed by a frustrated noise. Yeonjun laughed lightly into the nape of Soobin’s neck before he pressed a kiss to the skin beneath his lips and took back his hand, finally pushing the other past the elastic of his sweatpants and underwear in one go. He curled his fingers around the younger’s dick, Soobin inhaling sharply and then letting the breath out as a sigh at the feeling of Yeonjun's hands _finally_ on him, sagging back against the older.

Yeonjun gave Soobin’s length a few tugs before he withdrew his hand completely, much to Soobin’s displeasure. The younger let out a whine in complaint, his head dropping back onto Yeonjun’s shoulder. Yeonjun pressed a kiss to the corner of the younger’s mouth to try and placate him, with little success -- if anything, it just made him needier, Soobin starting to mouth at the underside of Yeonjun’s jaw in desperation. Still, he took his time, gathering saliva in his mouth and then proceeding to let what had collected fall from his plush, puckered lips rather than just _spit_ it into his palm. If it was even possible, Soobin got harder in his sweats just from watching him do that -- and then Yeonjun was shoving his hand back into Soobin’s sweatpants. He groaned at the return of the older’s hand, now spit-slick, and arched back against him when he started moving his hand again. The feeling was infinitesimally better and had Soobin squeezing his eyes shut and softly moaning into Yeonjun’s neck.

Yeonjun was moving his hand as much as he could with it being restrained by two layers of fabric, but it seemed to be enough for Soobin, whose hands had gone from resting atop his own thighs to one of them holding onto Yeonjun’s thigh and the other clinging to Yeonjun’s wrist for dear life as he worked his length.

Yeonjun turned his head to capture Soobin’s lips in a short-lived kiss, Soobin too focused on what the older was doing with his hand to do anything but pant into his mouth -- so Yeonjun took the younger’s bottom lip between his and worrying at it with his teeth. The simple action drew sweet sounds from Soobin’s lips, his hips stuttering forward into Yeonjun’s hand. Yeonjun kept it up until Soobin’s lips were significantly kiss-swollen, moving to kiss along his jaw. He could tell Soobin was getting close by the way his began to unconsciously twitch up every time he just so happened to drag the pad of his thumb along the crown of his dick with the upstroke of his hand. His breathing had become more ragged, too, chest heaving and moans consistently falling from his lips with every other breath he exhaled.

Now, Soobin wouldn’t ever admit it plainly, but he had a thing for Yeonjun having a thing for his ears -- Yeonjun had an inkling of this fact, so when he bit down on the shell of Soobin’s ear and dug his thumb into the slit of Soobin’s cock, it was enough to send him over the edge, his hand a vice grip on Yeonjun’s wrist as he spilled into Yeonjun’s hand with a choked off moan.

When Soobin’s grip loosened, Yeonjun removed his hand from the younger’s pants and wiped the come clinging to his fingers on Soobin’s sweatpants.

“ _Why,_ ” Soobin groaned, not particularly pleased about having come on his sweatpants.

“Well, what am I supposed to do? Just leave my hand covered in come?”

Soobin mumbled something that sounded kind of like _not wipe it on my pants_.

“Beggars can’t be choosers, baby,” he said, pressing a kiss to Soobin’s cheek. Soobin mumbled something again, but it was indecipherable to Yeonjun’s ears. “Hm?”

“Wanna return the favor,” Soobin said, presumably repeating what he had just mumbled. Yeonjun didn’t know if he meant helping him rid himself of the hard-on that had grown while helping Soobin get rid of his, or wipe come on his pants in payback. Either way, he slid off the couch before Yeonjun could stop him, turning around to face Yeonjun and dropping to his knees.

Yeonjun just shook his head, reaching down to take Soobin’s face in his hands. He pulled him into a quick, “you don’t have to.”

Soobin pouted, an absolute sight with how wrecked he looked, but nodded. He stood, and crawled back into Yeonjun’s lap, facing him this time and draping his arms around the older’s neck. A smile grew on his lips, and he deliberately rocked his hips into Yeonjun’s boner.

“ _Choi Soobin_ ,” Yeonjun hissed, hands flying to the younger’s hips as he eyes fluttered shut, “ _you are going to be the death of me._ ”

“Mm,” Soobin hummed, “so I’ve heard.”

**Author's Note:**

> \+ [twitter](https://twitter.com/peachfreezy)  
> \+ [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/peachtones)


End file.
